


Biting Down

by mushiemadarame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiemadarame/pseuds/mushiemadarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd run and run and when he'd finally gotten to his jeep, he hadn't even thought about anything other than <i>get the hell out right now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walkingfelony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingfelony/gifts).



> So this is the first time I post on AO3 and also the first time I write A/B/O so I want to apologise if it sucks.  
> I also couldn't have done any of this without the most amazing beta ever [monroesherlock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/) whom I thank endlessly.  
> This is for [Walkingfelony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingfelony/), I hope you'll like it and I wish you the Merriest of Christmas and an amazing, astounding New Year!

Stiles was _seething_.

He had been so reckless, what had he even been thinking? Going into the woods alone during The Hunt? That was a new level of insane.

He’d forgotten, just like that! Just hadn’t even bothered to look at the calendar for once, not that he would have actually needed it. As much as Scott kept fighting it, and refused to join the ritual, every month was the same: the same lack of control, the same weird, desperate and sudden hunger for red meat that came with the Full Moon.

And yes, Stiles had been completely and utterly idiotic to go into the woods on that exact night, but the other alpha had been unexpected.

Unexpected or not, it didn’t change the fact that what Stiles was seeing in the mirror now were blue glowing eyes, and they were his eyes.

He had barely managed to escape the alpha who’d been intruding on Hale territory before being devoured, and now he was looking in the mirror, poking his new set of fangs lightly with his fingertip. How stupid had he been to go into the woods on the night of The Hunt?

Since Derek Hale came back from God knows where and started biting angry, lonely teenagers, the rituals of the Old Packs had been brought back. Stiles couldn’t really remember them from before the fire that destroyed the majority of the Hale pack. He’d been just a kid then, but ever since Scott was bitten two years ago, they’d both been sucked into the rituals of what it meant to live in a town where a werewolf pack had settled.

And this night, of all the others in the entire month, was the worst for a nocturne stroll through the woods surrounding the Hale mansion.

The Hunt, as everyone had called it from before Stiles was born, happened on the full moon every month, and anyone who treasured their life would know not to go into the woods. Derek had taught his Betas not to hunt humans but that didn’t mean that it was any safer to wander alone on that particular night.

The other alpha had been a surprise: no one dared intrude on a territory that wasn't their own, and if they wanted to make peaceful contact with a pack, they certainly wouldn't visit on the night of The Hunt.

Stiles had started running as soon as he had managed to dislodge his now bitten forearm from the mouth of the unknown alpha, while he was being distracted by the loud and menacing roar in the distance, but he knew that Derek was unforgiving to territory invasions and the other alpha was probably already dead by now.

He'd run and run and when he'd finally gotten to his jeep, he hadn't even thought about anything other than _get the hell out right now_.

And now here he was two hours later, looking at his own fanged reflection. He was an Omega.

It was true that Derek had helped Scott when the teenager had first been bitten, but Scott had resolutely refused to join the Hale pack, saying that he was “disgusted by your barbaric politics! How can you just follow tradition blindly Derek? Using Omegas as birthing ovens and having a power over your own Betas that is all fear and not an ounce of respect. Can you really live knowing that they stay with you just because they can’t help it? How can you be okay knowing that they’ll never genuinely want to be here? I’m never gonna be part of this.” And Stiles couldn’t really do anything else, after all he was human and Scott was his best friend. Besides, he’d always kind of agreed with Scott on this, he just couldn’t understand how the human part of Derek could just completely surrender to the wolf’s instinct.

And now Stiles found himself as an Omega, alone, and at the bottom of the werewolf food chain. It felt exactly the same as being the bench-sitting, useless, unpopular high school kid. The only difference was that now he had fangs and claws.

Stiles looked himself over in the mirror again, found bright blue eyes, sharps fangs, and claws. He tried to concentrate on sliding them back in, bringing back the human face that he’d been living with for the past 17 years. When he finally managed, he just sighed and turned away from the glass, leaving the bathroom and turning off the light behind him.

When he got back to his room, the book he’d rummaged through in his moment of panic was still open on his desk, big elaborate letters spelling, “How to mask personal scents.”

It had seemed the only solution at the time. Derek would have never accepted him into his pack, not after the way Scott had spoken to him, insulting him and leaving things on a note that was anything but friendly.

The only other possibility was making sure than no one found out about his transformation and hopefully try to gain control over it on his own.

Sitting in the chair and staring down at the book, however, was none other than Derek Hale.

Stiles let out a deep exhale and closed his eyes. He wasn’t ready for this, that was exactly why the book had been opened to that particular page. Of course Derek just had to be there; nothing could go smoothly that night.

He turned around and closed the door with a soft click, and before he’d even turned back, Derek had already started speaking.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Stiles decided better than turning around altogether, and just let his forehead thump against the wood of the door once, a bitter snort escaping his lips.

“What the hell were you thinking, being out during the full moon?” Derek snarled.

When Stiles finally had the guts to face Derek, he didn’t find the disgust he’d been expecting. He could only see disappointment and what seemed like sadness on his face, and for a second he staggered letting out the sarcastic remark that was already sitting on the tip of his tongue.

He deflated all at once, covered his eyes and spoke a plea,“I don’t know what to do, Derek.”

Derek closed the ancient book and pushed himself up from the chair. He came closer and closer to Stiles who tried taking a couple of step back just to remember that he was still pressed against his closed door.

Derek’s eyes didn’t waver from his, burning bright red for a second and back to human in the next. He gripped Stiles’ wrist with surprising care, lifting it up and turning it to look hard at the bite mark on his right forearm that had already started to fade.

“What now, Stiles?”

Stiles hadn’t expected the question and caught himself staring at Derek who was still examining the wound. He couldn’t say a thing for a long time, but Derek didn’t push. Finally Stiles answered, “I need your help.”

Derek only nodded and let go of his wrist. He started taking a couple of steps backwards and then turned towards the window he’d come in from, but before he leaped out he looked straight at Stiles again and ordered, “come to the house tomorrow morning.”

And then he was gone.

Stiles let out a long, ragged breath and squeezed his eyes shut, and then a knock came on his door.

“Stiles? Son?” The Sheriff asked from the other side, and Stiles had just the time to get out of the way before the door was opened and the Sheriff’s concerned expression came into view.  
“Everything alright?”

Stiles nodded frantically, a quick, fake smile on his lips and voice just this side of too cheerful, “yes! Perfect! What’s up?”

“Nothing, just… I just got home, I was just checking if you were here. Why are you still up, son? It’s almost 3am.”

Stiles felt lost for a second and looking for an excuse, he came up with, “just finished a paper, I was about to go to bed.”

“Oh, good. Good night, then.” The Sheriff smiled, and before he could close the door behind him, Stiles just lunged and grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Good night, Dad.”

But he knew he wouldn’t sleep much that night.

*

The next day saw Stiles jittery and restless at the wheel of his jeep, driving distractedly on the shaky path that lead towards the old Hale house, long since rebuilt after the fire.

When he finally got to the clearing where the intimidating house stood , he could see Derek already standing on the front steps, probably having heard the loud rumble of the jeep from miles away.

Stiles took a deep breath and got out of the car, walking steadily towards Derek. He held his back straight, trying to look much more confident than he was feeling, and looked up at Derek when they were close enough to speak.

Derek signaled Stiles with a nod of his head to follow him inside, and so Stiles did, silently trailing behind him into a spacious living room. He’d only been here once before- during the argument between Scott and Derek- and this had been the room that had happened in. He supposed he would have been curious about the inside of the reconstructed Hale mansion if he wasn’t so nervous about his own fate. Exploring might have to wait for another time, if there ever really was going to be another chance at all.

They walked to the sofa, where Derek signaled Stiles to sit and then Derek sat right in front of him on the coffee table and the waiting finally ended when he started speaking.

“The alpha who bit you is dead, Erica had a lot of fun with him.”

Stiles cringed before he could do anything to keep it off his face. It wasn’t like he’d wanted to know the alpha or even see him ever again (he had definitely and irreparably ruined Stiles life after all), but the image of Erica slowly and bloodily eating away at the corpse made bile rise up in his throat.

“I tried to stop her,” Derek spoke again, “but we could smell your blood on him, and that only made her madder. I couldn’t do much. Maybe if it hadn’t been a full moon...” he trailed off, regret tinting his voice and his eyes downcast. It seemed like Derek felt the need to apologise for something that wasn’t his fault and Stiles couldn’t understand why.

When Derek didn’t say anything else for a long time, Stiles started feeling impatient.

“So what now?” he asked.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek echoed the same question from the previous night.

Frustration started rising inside Stiles, “I’ve already told you! I need help, Derek, I don’t know what to do. I have no idea how this works!” he gestured wildly.

Derek nodded and asked “Is there anything you want to know?”

This, Stiles could do. Questions? He had tons of them. It wouldn’t be hard to start somewhere so he did.

“An Omega is a werewolf without a pack. I know this, but what does it actually mean for me?”

Derek didn’t look exactly happy with the question, he closed his eyes, sighed, then finally answered.

“You’re not just an Omega because you don’t have a pack, Stiles.” He shook his head, “Scott was lucky enough, he became my Beta because Peter and I shared the same blood, and even if he doesn’t want to, he belongs in my pack. Your alpha is dead, you can’t be in any other pack, not completely.”

Stiles stiffened, tendrils of panic already constricting his throat. That was why Derek felt guilty.

“But-,“ Derek started, and at that he managed to breathe again, “-that doesn’t mean that I can’t teach you how to control the shift and how to keep control during The Hunt. There’s just one thing…” Derek trailed off.

Stiles leaned his head towards Derek, waiting for the rest of the explanation, and when it didn’t come he asked “What? What is it?”

And Derek sighed again before finishing, “The Heat is going to be in a week, and if you don’t submit, some other alpha is going to come after you.”

The Heat? Stiles had no idea what that meant. Scott had spent time with Derek and had learnt about the Hunt, but he’d never mentioned the Heat to Stiles.

“What does that mean? I just lower my head and let you throw me around a bit? And what the hell is the Heat anyway?”

Derek looked incredibly pained to have to answer that question, but he did through the sour expression on his face. “The Heat is… it’s the time where Alphas try to get Omegas, they… need… Omegas for…,” he was stumbling, unwilling to just say the words.

“What, Derek?! They need them for? For what?”

Derek shut his eyes again, “for breeding.”

Stiles gasped, his lips forming words again and again, but no sound actually coming out, and then he started frantically shaking his head. “No, no, no, no…,” he stood up abruptly, “absolutely not! What… that’s….”

He started pacing back and forth, hands making a mess of his hair and incomprehensible muttering leaving his mouth, until he just… stopped. And deflated, falling back down on the couch.

“I don’t want to have freaking werewolf babies, for Christ’s sake! I’m seventeen!” He scrubbed both hands on his face, leaning his back against the sofa, the fight going out of him.

“Your body is going to prepare for it, just like a wolf in heat.” And then Derek added feebly, “but you don’t have to.”

“What’s that?” Stiles perked up again, regaining some kind of composure, “come again?”

Derek cleared his throat and spoke louder, “you don’t have to have to be bred by anyone, Stiles.”

“Just explain, Derek. God! Don’t just start talking and then not finish it!”

Derek glared at him, and went on.

“You don’t have to submit to me. That would mean declaring that you’re claimed, and even without mating, you’d still need to have sex with me for that.” He winced at that. “I can just teach you control, but when the Heat comes, an alpha is going to try and get to you, and I can’t guarantee they won’t go through your father for that.”

Stiles stiffened, thunder in his eyes, how could Derek drag his dad into this? But before he could say anything, Derek stopped him with a hand and kept talking.

“If you submit to me, you won’t be part of my pack, but they won’t touch you.”

Stiles shut his mouth with a loud clicking of teeth and started grinding them together in worry, he had no idea what to do. Before he had to decide, Derek talked again, dismissing him.

“The Heat is on the First Quarter of the moon, you have six days to think about it.”

*

The following week was both longer and shorter than Stiles would have liked. After skipping school that first day to go talk to Derek, he’d driven to another part of the woods and just wandered on foot for hours, thoughts of giving up his freedom or potentially putting his father in danger swirling fast in his head.

The first three days were a mess between avoiding Scott at any cost before he had a chance to sniff out what had happened and trying to understand what exactly everything meant, and what the possible outcome of each alternative he had would actually be.

Then came the difficult part: making a choice.

On one hand, he knew that if he didn’t submit to Derek and another alpha came to claim him as a prize, Derek would still help him fight. But then again, the thought of his father getting caught in the middle of it sat like a dead weight on his sternum, and every time he thought about the possibility of not having to give up his control it started constricting at his chest tighter and tighter.

The only other choice was bow down and let Derek claim him.

Some new, foreign instinct, deep down his stomach, relished at the possibility. Stiles assumed that was what Scott had referred to as the wolf the few times they’d talked about it.

There was this need buried down inside to just let it go, lose control and leave himself to Derek’s mercy, but his brain kept telling him that it was just too much power to surrender to Derek.

Then again, it was either being selfish and risking his father, or losing a bit of pride.

The choice didn’t seem hard anymore when he put it like that.

It still took him the whole of the six days to decide, and on the morning of the last day the need to finally get it over with came to him before doubt could creep in again. Indecisiveness stopped being an issue when the moment to decide came in the form of Derek standing in his room.

That’s where Stiles found him when he got back to his room after breakfast, one leg still hanging outside the window he used as an entrance.

Stiles rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth, a nervous gesture more than a cleaning attempt, and straightened up, bracing for what was about to happen.

Derek had finished getting inside and was now looking at him and trying to mask his curiosity with an indifferent expression, but Stiles could tell that Derek didn’t have any idea what Stiles’ choice was. He just nodded in greeting and then crossed his arms, waiting for Stiles to speak.

For the last time, the voice in the back of his mind tried let doubt creep back in, but Stiles shut it out and decided to get this over with and deal with the consequences.

“I’m going to submit to you.”

Derek was surprised only for a second, then his face shifted into… relief? But before Stiles could wonder what that meant, he was stony faced again, nodding with certainty just once, as if making a decision himself right at that moment. Then he uncrossed his arms and said, “sit down. I’m going to explain to you how this is going to work.”

So Stiles did, sitting on the edge of his bed, while Derek settled down on his desk chair so they were face to face.

“This is what’s going to happen tonight…”

*

After Derek left, Stiles had allowed himself to freak out for about five minutes before deciding that he wouldn’t let something that he couldn’t change bother him.

He tried to distract himself at first by cleaning his room,making his bed, and successively taking a thorough shower.

He got dressed and spent what seemed to be minutes, but turned out to be hours, at the computer, getting more and more restless as the time passed. A guttural feeling started low in his belly when the sky started to darken, and Stiles was shaken by the dawning recognition that it was arousal.

The Heat was starting to affect him.

When he finally looked at the clock and realized it was half past nine, he took a deep breath and said to himself, “here goes nothing,” he grabbed his keys and walked outside his house and into the jeep.

He couldn’t remember the drive to the Hale house, all that was left of it the memory of the feeling deep in his gut getting more and more insistent. He could feel his face heating up and his heart seemed to be going crazy, his hands shaking more violently the closer he got to the Hale house.

Just as before, Derek was already waiting for him on the porch, he looked weirdly soft, and when Stiles stumbled out of the jeep, barely able to keep himself up, he was there, hands safe and reassuring on Stiles’ waist.

They walked inside, Derek taking on most of his weight and every part of Stiles’ skin that was in contact with him seemed to be on fire, nerve endings going crazy from the need to get more of that touch, wolf whining from his throat and small noises coming out of Stiles’ lips.

Derek carried the both of them up the stairs to a room Stiles had never seen before- probably Derek’s- in the middle of which a huge bed stood.

Stiles could feel himself reeking of arousal and need and when Derek deposited him on the bed, breaking contact, he couldn’t stop the loud discontented moan that fell out of his mouth, but Derek was quick to tamp it down with gentle caresses to his face and soft shushing noises.

One hand still on Stiles’ face, Derek used the other to open the bedside table and take out of it a box of condoms, depositing a couple on the bedspread next to Stiles. Then he pushed him down to lie on the pillows and slowly climbed on top of him, all the while stroking his cheek against Stiles’ own and his throat in what Stiles recognized a gesture to mark and scent him.

The next time Derek went for Stiles’ cheek, he turned his head just enough to let their lips meet instead, and when their tongues touched and started sliding against each other Stiles couldn’t help emitting a loud moan and lifting his hips towards Derek’s, finding him just as hard as Stiles himself had gotten with just the tender touches from the alpha.

Derek pressed him into the mattress, covering him with his body and bringing them chest to chest. All the while, he stroked his sides and got his hands underneath Stiles’ t-shirt.

Goosebumps started rising on Stiles’ skin, his t-shirt bunched up all the way under his armpits now, and Derek only stopped for a second to get it off and then his own, throwing them to the side and on the floor.

When they touched again it was naked chests against each other, and the fire seemed to be blazing hotter and hotter, spreading all around Stiles’ body and making him arch against Derek to get more and more of the delicious contact.

When Derek finally unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans and slid a hand inside his underwear, Stiles started frantically rutting against it, whines, groans, and loud moans spilling more and more frequently from his mouth, wetness spreading from both the tip of his dick and the entrance of his ass, his body subconsciously getting ready to accept Derek’s alpha knot.

Derek finally managed to get them both completely naked, and then flipped Stiles around, positioning him on his knees so his ass was lifted up in the air.

“God, Stiles, you have no idea what you smell like right now…,” was all the warning Stiles got before Derek buried his face in between Stiles’ ass cheeks and licked a long stripe up from Stiles’ balls to his asshole, leaving him trembling and whimpering worse than before.

All Stiles could do was take it and moan shamelessly, unable to form words. He was eager and pliant in Derek’s hands, who kept licking at him and opening him up, moaning like he was enjoying the taste and the feel of Stiles on his tongue, and fucking him with his tongue as deep as he could go.

When it was getting to be too much, Stiles started whispering brokenly and unconsciously, “Derek, please, just… please… please….”

So Derek pushed in his fingers in place of his tongue and praised him, “God, Stiles, you’re so open for me… so wet… such a good boy, all ready to take my knot.”

And Stiles whimpered again and again, until Derek left him open and empty. Stiles made a small noise of protest, but then Derek’s dick was nudging at his entrance, right after having rolled on a condom, and Stiles was back at it again, small pleas and requests to just be filled up spilling from his lips without restraint.

Derek went in slow at first, too slow for Stiles who tried to grip his hip and pull Derek forward into him without success. But then Derek was finally all the way in and he slowly started rolling his hips against Stiles’ ass who could feel their balls pressed together. He rolled slowly into him for long minutes, until Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and started begging “Please” and “Come on, Derek” “Derek, please” and finally Derek complied, setting a steady and hard rhythm, slamming into Stiles with every thrust.

When Derek’s cock started to fatten up, his knot growing slowly inside of Stiles, a choked sound left his mouth, pleasure still hot and low in his belly. That’s when Derek started coming too, locking himself inside Stiles, who had finally reached orgasm. He tightened around Derek, knot pressing insistently against his prostate and his own come staining the sheet underneath him, his face pressed into the pillow and pleasure overwhelming him.

Derek kept coming for long minutes, and when he was done, he pulled Stiles down to lay on his side, spooning him. Derek’s strong arms were reassuring and gentle around him, knot still big and plugged in Stiles.

He didn’t let go, not even when the knot finally came down and they weren’t constricted together anymore.

Derek kept caressing his body, his belly, his neck, his face, whispering sweet words to him “So good, Stiles. You were so good for me. So beautiful...” until Stiles was too tired to understand them anymore.

Life was going to be different, but for now, Stiles was too sated and content to care.

Stiles was Derek’s Omega now. With that thought, he fell asleep in Derek’s arms.


End file.
